Isi Hati Mama dan Hadiah Istimewa Papa
by zhaErza
Summary: [S-savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri VI]/Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke dan Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya, hanyalah keinginan untuk berjumpa dan memeluk buah hati mereka sekali saja secara nyata. Dan hal itu pun menjadi kenyataan, karena Sarada menekan rasa terlukanya terhadap kenangan paling kelam yang tidak berani diingatnya yang terjadi pada dirinya. "Ini terlihat sama, Tuhan." RnR?


**Isi Hati Mama dan Hadiah Istimewa Papa**

 _ **Story**_ **© zhaErza**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 _ **Prompt**_ **: #58**

 **Kategori: SasuSakuSara AU**

 **Banjir Tomatceri Contest VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING** **: Alur maju mundur, silakan teliti dalam membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

[S-savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri VI]/Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke dan Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya, hanyalah keinginan untuk berjumpa dan memeluk buah hati mereka sekali saja secara nyata. Dan hal itu pun menjadi kenyataan, karena Sarada menekan rasa terlukanya terhadap kenangan paling kelam yang tidak berani diingatnya yang terjadi pada dirinya. "Ini terlihat sama, Tuhan." Sarada mengambil napas, hatinya bergetar./"Sarada manis! Kemari, Nak" Sakura tersenyum./"Kita akan selalu terhubung, di mana pun itu. Karena kami memilikimu, Sarada. Ini adalah akhirnya, aku sangat mencintaimu, Nak. Kumohon, buang kenangan menyakitkan itu, Sayang." Sasuke mengeluarkan sorot mata hangat dengan senyuman tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cerah di hari selasa, bukan saatnya untuk liburan, namun kali ini ada yang berbeda dari seorang gadis berambut pendek hitam, ia berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan sekolahnya, apakah gadis itu sedang membolos? Tidak, karena ia sudah meminta izin untuk datang telat selama satu jam. Berdiri di depan stasiun bus, dan menunggu beberapa saat hingga kendaraan masal itu datang, gadis yang memiliki nama Uchiha Sarada pun naik dan duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat dengan jendela. Sang gadis tentu saja memakai seragam sekolah, dan membawa dua bunga yang sangat indah, gabungan antara lili putih dan mawar merah muda, itu adalah bunga kesukaan ibu dan ayahnya.

Berhenti di tempat yang dituju, kini gadis itu turun. Berjalan beberapa saat, ia lalu menatap sebuah tempat yang jarang didatangi orang banyak, jika bukan pada saat-saat tertentu, pemakaman umum.

Langkah demi langkah, Sarada akhirnya sampai pada dua buah nisan yang di sana tertulis nama orang yang paling dicintainya, ibu dan ayahnya. Uchiha Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hai, Mama dan Papa. Maafkan aku yang jarang ke sini, hehe. Tapi, sekarang aku membawakan bunga kesuakaan kalian." Sarada meletakkan bunga itu kepada makam orang tuanya yang bedampingan, "Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan, Papa, Mama. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian, juga sangat ...," gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum, dengan air mata yang mulai memenuhi iris _onyx_ -nya.

 _Aku sangat rindu, Mama dan Papa._

Sarada meremas tengah dadanya, tepat pada ulu hatinya. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal sejak ia masih di kelas 3 SMP, dan sekarang Sarada sudah kelas 2 SMA.

" _Ah_ , omong-omong, aku baru saja berusia 17 tahun, _loh_. Aku mendapatkan hadiah dari teman-teman, dan si Boruto itu memberikan aku gelang dengan bandul spiral yang aneh. Dasar, dia itu." Sarada mengerutkan alisnya, ia ingat hadiah pemberian teman dari kecilnya yang agak tidak menarik untuk perempuan, baiklah itu memang gelang dari emas putih yang mahal, namun bandul aneh itu benar-benar membuat Sarada mengangkat satu alisnya, ia tidak terlalu mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau habis dari pemakaman lagi?" laki-laki yang selalu bernada cuek saat bersuara itu agak mengagetkan Sarada, dia selalu tahu kalau dirinya mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya.

Sarada diam saja, tidak menjawab dan hanya memerhatikan Uzumaki Boruto yang sudah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bangku, pelajaran baru saja selesai, jadi mereka bisa sedikit bersantai.

"Hanya saat di sanalah kau akan selalu menangis, matamu agak merah dan bengkak jika diperhatikan." Gadis beriris hitam itu terteguh, ia lalu mengambil cermin yang ada di dalam tas dan melihat pantulan dirinya, ternyata benar perkataan temannya ini, jika dilihat baik-baik maka akan ketahuan.

Menghela napas, Sarada pun mulai berbicara, "Aku akan masuk ke kamar Mama dan Papa, aku ingin menyumbang pakaian mereka dan menyimpan benda khusus yang penuh dengan kenangan mereka dengan baik."

Boruto melirik, "Kauserius? Kau sudah hampir dua tahun tidak masuk ke dalam sana, karena kesedihan itu." Lelaki berkumis kucing di pipinya itu berbicara agak berbisik. "Ke pemakaman bahkan baru berani beberapa bulan ini, dan kau selalu menangis, Sarada. Itu adalah kenangan burukmu, apa kauyakin ingin membukanya dan menambah luka?" kali ini, Boruto menatap cemas gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sarada memeras kembali ulu hatinya, pandangannya bergetar.

"Aku harus kuat dengan kepahitan ini, Boruto. Semua kesedihan, akan membuat Mama dan Papa tidak tenang di alam sana. Aku harus masuk ke kamar mereka dan membereskan semuanya, perasaan luka ini juga." Sarada hanya menatap jari-jarinya yang diletakkan di atas meja, ia tidak berani melihat lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sarada." Boruto masih menatap gadis berambut hitam itu dengan khawatir, bagaimana pun juga ia dan Sarada sudah berteman sedari kecil.

Siang harinya, ketika sudah berada di rumah, maka Sarada membulatkan tekat dan meyakinkan hati. Ia harus melepaskan diri dari kesedihan dan bayang-bayang ketakutan. Ia harus tegar dengan kepergian kedua orang tuanya, karena mungkin ini memanglah takdir Tuhan untuk menjadikan ia pribadi yang lebih baik. Cukup sudah ia menjadi gadis menyedihkan yang selalu menghindari semua temannya karena perasaan duka, cukup sudah ia yang telah kehilangan tawa dan bahagianya. Kali ini, Sarada akan mengalihkan kenangannya dengan membuat kenangan baru dengan orang-orang yang menyayanginya dan selalu rela membantunya, ia akan menyimpan kenangan dari kedua orang tuanya di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, karena orang tuanya adalah separuh jiwanya, cintanya dan segalanya. Dan kenangan buruk itu, akan ia singkirkan dari hatinya.

"Papa, Mama ... aku akan menjadi anak yang kuat dan tegar."

Sarada menarik napas, dan membuka kamar kedua orang tuanya, selama dua tahun ini ia selalu membayar orang untuk membersihkan rumah dan kamar orang tuanya, tidak sekali pun ia memijakkan kaki di dalam sana setelah kepergian orang yang paling berharga baginya itu, padahal dulu ia selalu saja masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, menganggu papanya yang terkadang sedang bermesraan dengan mamanya, dan papanya akan langsung menunjukkan raut kesal.

"Ini terlihat sama, Tuhan." Sarada mengambil napas, hatinya begetar, air matanya mendesak keluar, namun ia mencoba menahannya sekuat tenaga.

Ia terteguh saat membuka pintu, ketika lampu kamar ia hidupkan dan terlihatlah sebuah ranjang dan sofa didekatnya, ia terbayang kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berdiri di sana, mamanya yang sedang membenahi dasi papanya.

" _ **Sarada manis! Kemari, Nak."**_

" _ **Mama, jangan panggil begitu. Aku kan sudah besar."**_

" _ **Ahahhahah, tapi kau tetap bayi kecil kami. Gitukan, Sasuke-**_ **kun** _ **."**_

" **Hn** _ **, kau tetap kesayangan kami."**_

Sarada tidak kuat, air matanya menetes tanpa perintah dari otaknya, bayangan itu langsung bermunculan di dalam kepalanya, kenangan yang penuh suka cita dan kehangatan keluarga. Suara tawa mamanya dan senyuman hangat papanya. Mereka yang masih meninggalkan bekas di hatinya, membuat rasa sakit dan kehilangan itu semakin kuat bersarang di dalam tubuhnya. Bahu itu gemetar, karena menahan lelahan air mata yang semakin menggila, bibir mungilnya ia gigit kuat karena menahan isak tangis yang tak terkendali.

"Mama, Papa. Aku ... aku rindu kalian _hiks_. Kenapa? Kenapa ... kalian pergi? Sa-sarada, ingin bersama kalian, ajak aku ... kumohon, _hiks_." Kedua tangan gadis yang masih berdiri selangkah dari saklar lampu itu masih terus mengusapi wajahnya yang basah oleh kristal bening yang berjatuhan dari permata _onyx-_ nya.

Gadis yang masih sangat tersiksa dengan perasaan terluka dan kehilangannya itu kini sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya dua buah banyangan kasat mata yang menatapnya sedih dan khawatir, seorang wanita berambut merah muda pendek lalu mendeka dan memeluk Sarada yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, membelai bahu dan kepala hitam Sarada, walau gadis itu tidak merasakan apa pun. Sementara itu, sang lelaki yang menatap istrinya berlaku demikian pun ikut mendekat, ia memeluk anak perempuannya dari belakang. Sarada, kini tengah direngkuh oleh kedua orang tuanya, meski ia tidak bisa merasakan perlakuan itu.

 _Ah, ini?_

Batinnya tersentak, ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak asing dan wangi ini, ini adalah wangi dari papa dan mamanya, juga rasa hangat yang melingkupinya ini benar-benar menyejukkan hatinya.

Sarada menghapus air matanya, saat itu tubuh dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang kasat mata tertembus oleh Sarada dengan mudahnya, membuat mereka menghentikan pelukan itu dan hanya menatap anak perempuan mereka yang kini berjalan ke arah ranjang.

Lengan kurus Sarada mengelus ranjang yang terlihat sangat rapi, tentu saja karena tidak ada yang menempatinya selama dua tahun dan selalu pelayan bersihkan setiap hari. Gadis itu lalu duduk di sana dan menidurkan dirinya, menghirup wangi bantal itu dalam-dalam.

"Benar, ini memang wangi Mama dan Papa."

Sakura yang melihat hal itu, ingin melangkah mendekati anaknya, namun tangannya segera ditahan oleh sang suami, dan lelaki dewasa yang bernama Sasuke pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Beberapa saat memejamkan matanya, gadis dengan gelang berbandul spiral di lengannya tersentak karena teringat dengan sesuatu yang penting, ya ia membuka kamar ini karena ingin membereskannya, ingin menyimpan barang-barang mama dan papanya ke tempat yang seharusnya dan ingin kuat untuk menghadapi memori kelam yang dialaminya.

Ia pun membangkitkan tubunya, dan melihat isi lemari, baju-baju di sana masih tergantung rapi, karena seminggu sekali Sarada menyuruh agar pelayang mencuci dan menyetrikanya. Ia terdiam sejenak, barang-barang ini walau ia rawat, pasti akan rusak juga pada akhirnya karena tidak pernah dipakai.

"Apa sebaiknya aku berikan kepada yang membutuhkan saja? Lagipula, pakaian mereka terlalu banyak." Sarada mulai memilah, pakaian kesayangan papa dan mamanya akan ia simpan dan sisanya akan ia sumbangkan kepada relawan korban bencana alam, pakaian mamanya pun sebagian ada yang ia ambil untuk dipakainya nanti, lagipula ternyata mamanya memang sangat langsing hingga baju itu akan muat jika ia gunakan nanti.

Saat sedang menyusun pakaian dan membedakannya menjadi tiga lipatan, Sarada menemukan sebuah buku bersampul merah muda yang tebal dan berada di sudut bawah lemari di samping kotak tempat meyimpan tas-tas tangan mamanya. Alisnya mengerut tajam dan ia yang penasaran pun membuka buku bersampul bunga itu.

'Eh _, i-itu, kan?'_ Sakura yang berdiri di samping Sasuke dan sedang menatap Sarada pun terkejut, sementara Sasuke hanya menaikan satu alisnya karena tidak mengerti dengan keterkejutan istrinya.

Buku itu Sarada buka, dan hal pertama yang terlihat olehnya adalah foto keluarga mereka saat dirinya ulang tahun di tahun terakhir bersama orang tuanya, Sarada berada di tengah-tengah sementara Sasuke dan Sakura berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya, memeluknya dan menatap kamera yang sedang mengambil gambar mereka bertiga.

Sarada membuka halaman selanjutnya, dan ia mulai tersenyum dengan pandangan mata yang tulus.

"Ini buku harian Mama, ya." Jari-jari tangannya pun meraba tulisan mamanya yang sangat rapi, ia mulai membaca bait demi bait tulisan dan tersenyum sendiri.

Beberapa lembar ia buka lagi dan ia paham, ternyata mamanya tidak terlalu sering menulis di dalam buku harian ini, dan terbukti dengan tanggal yang selalu melompat-lompat bahkan ada yang berjarak setahun.

Halaman ke 36, Sarada terbelalak, ia sangat tertarik dengan tulisan di dalam buku harian mamanya yang ini.

Ia mengingat sesuatu, saat dirinya penasaran dengan hubungan masa lalu papa dan mamanya.

 **.**

Sore hari di kediaman Uchiha, terlihat dua orang perempuan berbeda usia tengah sibuk di depan meja makan, menyiapkan sajian makan malam untuk satu-satunya lelaki yang masih mereka tunggu kepulangnnya. Sakura mentapan anaknya yang terkadang masih salah saat menggunakan pisau, ia lalu mengajari bagaimana cara yang benar agar bisa dengan mudah memotong bawang putih.

"Benar. Jadi lebih mudah, Ma." Sarada tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, kaubelajar dari ahlinya." Sambil tertawa, Sakura menyahuti perkataan anaknya. Wanita merah muda itu memegangi bibirnya yang masih terbuka karena tawa, tanpa sadar Sarada terpaku kepada benda silver yang berada di jari manis mamanya. Cincin pernikahan.

"Ma?"

"Ya, Sayang?"

" _Em_ , Mama tau kan, kalau Papa itu susah mengutarakan isi hati dan agak _tsundere_." Sarada memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Lalu?" Sakura pun masih menunggu anaknya agar menjelaskan lebih rinci.

"Aku penasaran, gimana saat Papa nyatain cinta dan melamar Mama?"

Wajah Sakura memerah karena mendengarkan perkataan anaknya, raut Sarada yang begitu benar-benar terlihat ingin tahu terhadap kisahnya itu, membuat ia melupakan minyak yang sudah panas dan mulai berasap.

"Ma! Minyaknya, berasap, Ma!" Sarada langsung lupa dengan pertanyaannya karena melihat hal demikian yang tidak bisa diabaikan.

" _Ah_ , minggir, Sayang. Biar Mama yang urus!"

 **.**

Sarada menghirup napasnya, ia ingat setelah kejadian minyak yang berasap itu, mereka melupakan percakapan yang masih membuatnya penasaran hingga saat ini. Dan sekarang, Sarada telah menemukan sebuah buku yang akan menjawab rasa penasarannya, buku harian mamanya yang tentu saja adalah untaian dari kisah dan isi hati wanita merah muda itu.

Gadis berkacamata yang bernama Sarada, kemudian mulai membaca dan tersenyum sendiri karenanya.

 _Sabtu, 30 Juni 199x._

 _Ini gila, dengan bodohnya aku malah menggoda cowok kesasar yang mampir ke rumah, emang sih dia ganteng bangettt. Tapi, seharunya aku tahan keisengan ini untuk ngerjain dan godain cowok yang gak ada ekspesi sama sekali itu. Duh, seharusnya aku tahu kalau tuh cowok akan jadi tertarik sama aku sampai selalu datang lagi dengan berbagai alasan kemudian, pake mau segala lagi kalau aku minta dibeliin oleh-oleh. Ya, lumayan lah._

 _Kamis, 16, Juli 199x._

 _Haaa? Itu cowok mau ngajak aku jalan ke bioskop. Wah, Sasuke-_ kun _bawa motor keren segala. Ya, akunya jadi mau aja dong. Jarang-jarang kan ke boiskop yang ada di kota, kami udah izin juga sama Ayah yang ada di rumah sebelah, nah jadi aku dan saudara-saudaraku itu tinggal beda rumah sama Ayah, karena Ayahku itu punya istri baru. Huh. Tapi, Mama Tsunade baik kok orangnya._

 _Sepulang dari bioskop, Sasuke-_ kun _ngajakin makan segala. Duh, aku kan masih sekolah, udah jalan sama sebangsa om-om muka ganteng pula. Ih, kayaknya dia ketuaan deh kalau jalan sama aku, lebih cocok sama Kak Karin._

 _Minggu, 10 September 199x._

 _Kurang ajar Kak Karinnn! Beraninya dia ketawain aku waktu masuk ke kamarku. Masa dia bilang gini, "Rasain kau, Sakura. Itu Sasuke datang ke rumah bawa orang tuanya mau ngelamar kau. Hahahah. Kau bakalan dinikahi, rasain. Makanya jangan godain anak orang, tuh dia tertarik sama kau, Sakura."_

 _Ah, ini gawat! Aku kan baru tamat SMA, masa mau langsung nikah, sama om-om pula, enggakkkk._

Sampai batas halaman itu, Sarada tidak berhenti cekikikan karena membaca buku harian mamanya, tidak disangkanya sang mama menulis hal _absurd_ sedemikian dengan bahasa yang tidak baku dan tidak karuan, dan apaan itu? Ternyata mama dan papanya berjumpa karena sang papa yang dulunya nyasar ke rumah mamanya. Lalu, mamanya dengan nekat godain papanya yang punya muka datar seperti papan teriplek. Pantas saja, dulu waktu Sarada bertanya tentang bagaimana papa yang melamar, mamanya malah kebingungan.

' _Kenapa menulis hal memalukan itu, dasar. Aku dibilang om-om pula.'_ Sasuke menatap istrinya dengan wajah tidak menyenangkan.

' _Tapi, kan Sasuke-_ kun _memang udah seperti om-om dulu kalau dibandingin sama aku hehe.'_

Tentu saja, peristiwa itu masih dapat Sasuke dan Sakura ingat, walau sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun silam.

 **.**

Mendengar adanya suara cowok asing di dalam rumahnya, maka Sakura pun secepat kilat keluar kamar, ia lalu memerhatikan ruangan tamu itu dan menatap kakak perempuan beserta pacar gadis berambut merah itu yang sedang berbincang dengan lelaki tampan. Dengan gayanya yang centil, Sakura pun melangkah tanpa berpikir panjang dan duduk di samping sang lelaki yang memiliki wajah datar.

" _Eh_ , ada cowok. Kenalan dong." Tanpa ambil pusing, Sakura langsung tersenyum dengan mata bersinar cerah, "Aku Haruno Sakura, nama kamu siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal."

"Duh, Sasuke- _kun_ kok ganteng banget _sih_? Pacaran yuk!" mendengar hal itu dari bibir Sakura, Karin dan Suigetsu pun tertawa.

"Sasuke, jangan peduliin dia. Memang rada-rada." Karin memberikan isyarat berupa jari telunjuk yang ditaruh di depan dahi dan dibuat garis miring.

Padahal, saat itu Sakura hanya bercanda, tetapi ternyata Sasuke mengartikan berbeda. Ia sama sekali bukan pribadi yang suka bercanda atau bermain-main, maka ia berpendapat kalau Sakura kemungkinan tertarik kepadanya.

Saat datang, Sasuke selalu berbicara bersama Karin dan Suigetsu, terkadang juga ada beberapa orang lagi teman-teman dari pemilik rumah. Yang ditanyakan Sasuke itu hanya satu, yaitu tentang Sakura.

" _Wah_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , makasih udah bawain bolu gulung kesukaan Sakura, hehe."

" _Ih_ , Sasuke. Kalau Sakura yang minta, pasti dibeliin. Kalau aku yang minta, gak pernah dibeliin." Sasuke hanya berwajah datar saat mendengar ucapan Karin.

Hari demi hari berlanjut menjadi bulan, sudah hampir empat bulan ia rutin ke tempat Sakura dan kakak-kakak gadis itu tinggal, beberapa kali ia juga mampir ke rumah orang tua Sakura. Namun, saat ini ia datang dengan membawa ibunya. Berniat untuk membicarakan niat baiknya.

" _Loh_ , Sasuke ngapain _tuh_ datang bawa ibu-ibu?" sekarang ini, Sakura sedang mengintip Sasuke yang datang bersama ibunya menggunakan mobil, lelaki dewasa itu baru saja turun dan Sakura yang penasaran pun melihat kedatangan kedua orang itu dari balik jendela kamarnya yang bersampingan dengan rumah ayahnya.

"Sakuraaa!"

"Apaan sih, Kak Karin?"

"Hahahaha, rasain kau. Sasuke datang ke rumah sama ibunya, mau ngelamar kau, Sakura. Makanya, dulu jangan usil ngengodain anak orang, jadi tertarik kan dia sama Sakura, hahaha. Rasain, bakal dinikain kau, Sakura! Habislah." Karin masih tertawa membahana, karena melihat reaksi Sakura yang menjadi kalang kabut.

" _Huaaa_ ... gimana ini? Aku gak mau nikah sama om-om. Aku kan baru tamat SMA, jadi ayah pasti gak ngizini." Sakura mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan sesekali mengintip dari balik jendela.

Sementara Karin, gadis berkacamata itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berucap, "Ayah udah setuju, rasain."

"Engggaakkk!"

 **.**

Sarada masih membaca, dan ia semakin tertawa kencang ketika sampai pada halaman selanjutnya yang mengisahkan tentang pernikahan kedua orang tuanya dan malam-malam aneh Sasuke dan Sakura. Bahkan, air mata yang tadinya saat masuk ke ruangan ini adalah kesedihan, kini telah menjadi air mata kelucuan.

 _Rabu, 22 Desember 199x._

 _Astaga, mimpi apa bisa nikah sama Sasuke-_ kun _?_ _Sumpah, aku yang biasa selalu tidur sendirian kini tengah malam langsung teriak dan nendang pinggang Sasuke-_ kun, _karena aku kira dia setan. Gimana gak terkejut, coba? Lagi asik-asik tidur miring, aku malah terbangun dan natap sosok seseorang yang juga tidur di sampingku dengan telentang, dan posisi selimut nutupi seluruh tubuh orang itu yang ternyata adalah suamiku. Aku syok setengah mati! Kirain tidur sama mayat, posisinya persis banget sumpah, langsung kutendang dan aku pun sadar karena denga_ _r_ _suara_ ngaduhnya _Sasuke_ -kun _yang jatuh ke bawah. Maafin Sakura, ya. Hehe. Habisnya tidurnya gitu sih. Waktu pagi-pagi ditanya, ternyata Sasuke-_ kun _gak biasa tidur dalam kondisi lampu nyala, kebalikan dari aku. Dan dia gak mau aku takut kalau tidurnya lampunya dipadamin._ Ah _, ini romantis ya hehe._

Perut Sarada mendadak mulas kerana menahan tawa yang akan membahana sedari tadi, maka dari itu ia pun membalikkan halaman dan mencari yang lain saja. Mana tahu mamanya akan menuliskan sesuatu dengan normal. _Ah_ , hari-hari saat ia di kelas tiga SMP. Ia pun mencarinya, dan ternyata ada. Tulisan itu ada di bagian lembar yang halamannya sudah hampir habis, buku ini memang tebalnya hingga mencapai ratusan. Ia lalu membacanya, dan ada rasa haru yang hinggap ke dalam hatinya.

 _Kamis, 28 Maret 2014._

 _Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku, wah tidak terasa aku sudah semakin berumur hehe. Dan beberapa hari lagi adalah ulang tahun putri kami, tapi anehnya Sasuke-_ kun _malah memberikan dua buah hadiah untuk Sarada manis, katanya hadiah yang satu lagi untuk Sarada saat usianya sudah 17 tahun, kan masih lama ya? Dua tahun lagi loh itu. Tapi, pikiran Sasuke-_ kun _mah memang susah ditebak. Dia juga nyuruh agar kita buat surat untuk Sarada dan disimpan di tempat yang sama dengan kado itu ...,_

Sarada meremas ulu hatinya, matanya membeliak. Ini, benarkah? Lalu jika itu benar, di mana surat dan hadiah itu disimpan oleh papanya. Dengan cepat, Sarada kemudian membaca kembali buku harian mamanya, isi hati wanita merah muda itu.

 _... di laci meja kerja Sasuke-_ kun _...,_

Sarada langsung berlari, ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan kamar dan menuju ruangan kerja papanya. Diambilnya kunci yang ada tersusun di dalam _ring_ besar, dan dicarinya nomor yang sama dengan knop pintu itu dengan cepat. Setelah ditemukan, maka Sarada pun membukanya dan menghidupkan lampu.

Ruangan itu terlihat dingin. Ia lalu melangkah dan menemukan meja kerja papanya, biasanya jika masuk ke dalam sini karena ingin memanggil papanya agar turun untuk makan malam, maka Sarada akan menemukan sosok papanya yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Lelaki itu memakai kacamata dan terlihat sedang memeriksa sesuatu.

" **Sarada? Masuklah, Sayang."** Mendadak, Sarada seperti bisa mendengar suara papanya dan juga melihat bayangan lelaki dewasa yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Memori kelam itu bermunculan di dalam otaknya, saat papa dan mamanya terbujur kaku di rumah sakit. Ia pun kembali mengambil napas dan meneguhkan diri mencoba menghapus ingatan masa lalu itu. Berjalan beberapa langkah, sampailah ia di depan meja kerja papanya, lalu tangannya pun bergerak untuk membuka laci meja, namun terkunci.

Mengingat-ingat, Sarada pun mengambil kunci laci yang ada di dalam kotak kecil di samping tempat pena, papanya memang sangat rapi dan perfeksionis. Kunci itu pun dimasukkan, dan ia langsung menarik knop laci, mencari sesuatu yang ada di sana, hadiahnya. Dan matanya terbelalak, ia menemukan sebuah kotak hitam yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan laci meja, dengan agak susah Sarada mengambilnya dan mengeluarkan benda itu dari laci.

Ia menyeret kursi kerja papanya dan duduk di sana, kotak hitam itu ia taruh di atas meja.

Di depannya, dua orang sosok tak kasat mata itu tersenyum, memerhatikan anaknya yang masih menatap sebuah kotak milik Sasuke.

' _Dia menemukannya.'_ Sasuke tersenyum tulus.

' _Aku masih tidak tau, kau memberikan apa sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya, Sasuke-_ kun _?'_ Sakura menatap suaminya, ia penasaran.

Mata Sarada berkaca-kaca, ia telah membuka sebuah kado yang di dalamnya adalah sebuah kalung dengan bandul kipas merah putih dan berukir bunga sakura. Ia membelai bandul yang cukup besar itu, mungkin lingkarannya berukuran sama dengan sebuah _dango_. Saat memerhatikannya, Sarada pun terseyum. Ia tahu apa maksud papanya yang memberikan hadiah kalung ini.

"Kalau memakai ini, pasti seperti selalu bersama Mama dan Papa, benar bukan, Pa?" saat memengang ujung lambang kipas itu, ternyata tangkai kipasnya bisa ia tekan ke dalam, dan saat hal itu dilakukan, bandul kipas merah putih dengan ukiran sakura pun terbuka, menampilkan _pigure_ foto Sakura dan dirinya, namun ternyata badul itu memiliki lembaran seperti buku, ada satu lagi ruang dan jika ditekan ujung kipasnya, maka akan terbuka lagi dan menampilkan wajah Sarada di sisi kanan dan Sasuke di sisi kiri. Jadi, badul itu memiliki empat foto dengan Sakura, Sarada, lalu dibaliknya ada Sarada lagi, dan Sasuke.

Kalung itu terlihat mahal, dengan emas putih dan berlian.

"Ini hadiah istimewa dari Papa, terimakasih." Sarada meneteskan air mata, dan mengenggam kalung itu di kedua telapak tangannya, menaruhnya di dada dan seperti memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

Di sana, ternyata ada sebuah surat, yang juga diceritakan di dalam buku harian mamanya. Tangannya bergetar ketika mengambilnya, surat dengan amplop merah itu adalah ungkapan kedua orang tuanya, sekali lagi memori kelam itu bermunculan di dalam kepalanya. Apakah ia akan sanggup membaca untaian kata-kata terakhir kedua orang tuanya itu? Sarada menggeleng, kemudian membuka amplopnya.

Tunggu, isinya bukan surat, namun sebuah CD. Sarada terbelalak, mungkinkah ini?

Ia langsung menyambar buku harian mamanya dan kotak hitam yang berisi hadiahnya, juga CD itu, ia pergi ke kamarnya dan menghidupkan laptopnya. Selama beberapa saat, Sarada menunggu dan ia tersenyum dengan berurai air mata karena melihat video papa dan mamanya yang sekarang duduk di sebuah sofa panjang.

" _Sarada manis, selamat ulang tahunnn!"_ Bunyi teropet terdengar setelah teriakan Sakura yang membahana, dan suara balon yang ternyata dipecahkan papanya tepat di telinga mamanya juga terdengar, Sakura mencubit perut suaminya dan membuat Sarada yang melihat tontonan itu tertawa.

" _Sasuke-_ kun _, ini sudah mulai. Jangan jahilin aku dong._ Ihh _!"_ Sakura menatap galak Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi sambil mengelus perutnya yang baru saja terkena cubitan sang istri.

" _Sarada sayang, selamat ulang tahun, kau menyukai hadiahmu. Papa yang merancangnya bersama Mamamu ini."_ Sasuke pun menunjukkan sebuah kalung yang berada di dalam kotak khusus perhiasan.

" _Sebenarnya, Mama tidak tahu kenapa Papamu ini ngotot ingin buat hadiahnya dan video ini sekarang, tapi Mama sih ikuti saja hehe. Ini juga bisa jadi kejutan kan, kalau nanti kamu sudah 17 tahun dan menemukan hal ini, padahal kami akan pura-pura tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunmu. Begitu sih, Sasuke-_ kun _kalau kamu gimana maksudnya? Benarkan gini?"_

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, tidak seperti mamannya, papanya itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda, seperti ada kesedihan di dalam wajahnya.

"Hn _, Papa hanya mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, minggu depan kami akan pergi untuk menngujungi nenekmu yang akan ulang tahun, dan sayangnya Sarada tidak bisa ikut karena akan ada olimpiade matematika. Padahal kami ingin mengajakmu, Sayang. Entahlah, Papa hanya tidak enak meninggalkanmu di sini. Lalu, seperti yang dikatakan Mamamu, ini akan menjadi hadiah istimewa yang penuh kejutan."_ Sasuke tersenyum setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Sampai di sini, Sarada sudah mengisak kembali, mungkin saja papanya menyadari kalau di hari keberangkatannya menuju rumah neneknya akan terjadi kecelakaan hebat yang menyebabkan nyawa mereka tidak bisa ditolong. Namun, papanya tidak memerdulikan perasaan khawatir dan tidak enaknya karena lebih mementingkan ibunya yang ingin dijenguknya.

Sarada menekan tombol _off_ pada pemutar video itu, ia tidak ingin menambah kesedihannya dengan mendengarkan ucapan kedua orang tuanya karena beban masa lalu itu masih dapat ia rasakan, mungkin saat ini ia masih belum bisa melihatnya, maka ia mengambil CD itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop, lalu ia letakkan di tengah-tengah halaman buku yang menyimpan isi hati mamanya, buku harian itu pun ia taruh di dalam kotak hitam, dan Sarada membawa benda yang berisi kenangannya bersama orang tuanya ke dalam lemari pakaiannya. Menyimpannya di tempat yang aman.

Pandangan mata hitamnya lalu mengarah pada kalung berbandul unik tersebut, ia lalu membuka pengaitnya dan memakainya. Saat itu juga, ada keajaiban. Sarada bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal.

Terbelalak, Sarada menahan napasnya, dan menyaksikan sendiri wujud mamanya dan papanya yang dirindukannya sedang berdiri beberapa metar darinya dan seedang menatapnya.

"Ma-mama? Pa-pa?" bisikan itu dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka pun terkejut karena menyadari diri mereka yang seharusnya kasat mata kini terlihat nyata, Sakura bahkan hanya memandangi tangannya, lalu menatap anak mereka yang sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa.

"Papa! Mama!" gadis itu tanpa berpikir panjang langsung memeluk Sasuke dan Sakura, dan sepasang suami istri itu pun merengkuh kuat anak mereka dengan luapan kasih sayang.

"Sarada." Sasuke dan Sakura menyebut nama anaknya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Sarada merasakan perubahan yang aneh, ia seperti perlahan menembus tubuh mama dan papanya, ia tidak rela dan tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak! Kenapa begini, Mama? Papa? _Hiks_." Sarada kebingungan, ia tidak bisa menyentuh mama dan papanya lagi, dan hanya bisa melihat mereka, "Mama, Papa! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, k-kumohon. _Hiks."_ Bibir gadis itu gemetaran karena mengucapkan untaian kata yang tidak bisa ditahan di dalam hatinya lagi, ia masih mencoba menggapai-gapai tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tak bisa disentuhnya. Padahal ia ingin lebih lama, sedikit saja. Ia ingin mencium pipi mama dan papanya, memeluk mereka sedikit lebih lama lagi, dan berbagi kehangat bersama.

"Sarada, keinginan kami sudah terkabulkan. Maka, sekarang saatnya kami untuk terbebaskan dari kenangan menyakitkan ini, kami akan pergi ke alam sana." Sasuke beribicara, lelaki itu tersenyum, sementara Sakura hanya bisa menangis di pelukan suaminya.

"S-sarada manis, _hiks_ ... be-bertemu denganmu dan memelukmu s-sekali saja ... adalah permintaan terakhir kami _hiks_... sebelun direnggut maut, Nak." Sakura berkata, mata hijaunya penuh lelehan air mata, wanita itu sesegukan dengan punggung yang masih juga gemetara.

Sementara itu, mendengar pengakuan mamanya, membuat Sarada tidak kuat lagi, ia menangis kuat dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai, ia terduduk dengan tangan yang memengangi wajahnya.

"Mama! Papa! Jangan begini. Tidakk ... hikss ... k-kumohon."

Mata gadis berambut hitam itu terbuka, dan ia melihat tubuh mama dan papanya mulai terkikis oleh sinar putih, Sakura dan Sasuke pun menatap anaknya dan tersenyum ke arah sang buah hati mereka.

"Kita akan selalu terhubung, di mana pun itu. Karena kami memilikimu, Sarada. Ini adalah akhirnya, aku sangat mencintaimu, Nak. Kumohon, buang kenangan menyakitkan itu, Sayang." Sasuke mengeluarkan sorot mata hangat dengan senyuman tulus.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, Sarada manisku. _S-sayounara_ , Sayang." Dengan air mata yang menetes, bersamaan dengan mata mamanya yang menyipit dan senyuman bahagia kedua orang tuanya, sinar itu pun semakin terang dan menghilangkan wujud Sakura dan Sasuke yang tadinya berada di hadapan Sarada. Sinar itu bergerak dan masuk ke dalam kalung berbandul Uchiha dan ukiran bunga sakura, Sarada pun kembali menggenggam kalungnya dan menciumnya.

Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam masih dengan memeluk hadiah istimewa papanya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai kalian, Mama, Papa _. Irou-irou Arigatou_ , dan aku berjanji untuk tidak akan mengingat kenangan kelam itu, Papa. _Sayounara_." Ia menghapus air matanya dan menarik napas dalam, ia berjanji untuk tidak bersedih lagi dan menyimpan kenangan indah ini baik-baik di dalam hatinya. Setelah itu, tubunya pun terdiam, ia hanya memandangi angkasa yang mulai menggelap. Tersentak karena kembali memikirkan peristiwa kecelakaan orang tuanya, Sarada pun bergerak dan kembali mengambil buku harian mamanya, ia tidak ingin mengingat hal memilukan itu lagi, maka dari itu ia pun membaca lanjutan kisah masa lalu kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana pun juga, tulisan mamanya sangat menghiburnya dan ia seperti bisa membayangkan kedua orang tuanganya yang bercengkrama atau membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya sang papa dan mama saat menyambut kelahirannya.

Buku yang merupakan isi hati mamanya dan hadiah istimewa papanya, telah mengalihkan ia dari hari-hari terburuknya, maka akan ia jaga baik-baik barang-barang peninggalan papa dan mamanya, terutama buku dan hadiah ini. Tenyata, tidak buruk juga membuka kamar orang tuanya, ia bisa menemukan hadian dan hal paling menakjubkan adalah bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, walau hanya beberapa saat, namun itu sangatlah berharga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **Curcol Ganteng:**

Duhhh ... mimpi apa buat cerita model begini, padahal ini cerita sama sekali gak masuk ke daftar yang mau diikutkan di BTC, tapi malah ini duluan yang siap wkwkwk.

BTW, kisah SasuSaku di masa muda itu beneran kisah nyata abang sepupu dan kakak ipar sepupuku loh, wkkwkwkwk aku juga ngakak ples kaget denger ceritanya beberapa bulan lalu, abang sepupuku yang muka datar itu nyasar ke rumah calon kakak sepupu ipar waktu nyari rumah temannya. Eh, ternyata calon kakak sepupu ipar iseng godain abang sepupuku wkwkwkw. Kan beneran dilamar beberapa bulan kemudian, dan ekspresi dan reaksi kakak sepupu ipar beneran kaya di fic ini. Bahkan lebih lucu lagi. XD Pokonya ngakak deh kalo dengar kisahnya.

Semoga feelnya dapat ya kalian, feel kekeluargaan, sedih dan sedikit humornya hehe.

Dan aku sempet nyesek waktu nulis scene angstnya, hiks. Betapa aku cinta angsty.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza**


End file.
